Demonic Embrace
Demonic Embrace is the Major Easter Egg for Concurrent Demise. It focuses on a battle against the Demonic Announcer and Gruntijackal as the two fight to control the role of Demonic Announcer, as great pain is unleashed on Gruntijackal and Captain MacMillan whenever a power-up is dropped (although this is something the Announcer can't control). It can only be completed on Co-Op, but parts can be achieved on Solo. The reward for completing the easter egg is a new power-up, Wonder Sale, and all fourteen perks through downing, but not death. Easter Egg Step 1 Step 1 is completed when the Random Perk Bottle is obtained in a Hellround (killing the Wikia Zombie without being hit once by them) and all four 'Survivor' radios are listened to. Shortly after this, a laugh/scream can be heard which the characters will take notice of. Step 2 A Radio will spawn in the Quick Revive room, which upon activation will reveal CaptainMacMillan, who explains that he and Gruntijackal both fell victim to the onslaught but were transformed into aether like Gersch, due to a heavy supply of 115 in the tattered remains of the bodies. He says that whenever a 'green glowy object spews out of a dead zombie', great agony is inflicted upon the two. He says that the two are attached to machines and must be freed. The group then has to obtain each individual power-up to provide power to the machinery in the map. They will steadily spark more as power is increased, and will all flash when all Power-Ups are collected. Upon completion of the step, MacMillan will be much similair to the Demonic Announcer, not being possesed and his voice hearable across the entire map. Step 3 MacMillan then says that Gruntijackal hasn't been freed yet, and more power is required to free him from the green light in the Lighthouse. The Demonic Announcer then says "Anarchy" and a teleportation Power-Up will appear in the Quick Revive room which will remain till every person has used it. Then everyone will be inside the submarine. Once everyone is inside, two large green buttons appear on each side of the ship, they both must be pressed at the same time. The button will turn a different colour, and two more buttons will glow random colours that change every ten seconds. The colours must be pressed in a particular order to complete the step. It only takes 5 correct combos to do the step. Red and Yellow Blue and Green Blue and Yellow Yellow and Green Green and Red After this, Gruntijackal will also become like the Announcer and will then ask the group to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Step 4 Step 4 requires the player to obtain the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Scavenger V2 upgraded, the dolls, aswell as obtaining the 7 perks availible in Call of the Dead (Juggernog and Double Tap require the players to swim into the ship during a Perk-A-Punch run). Once this is done, group must then go to the starting room and have the first player toss the Dolls. The Dolls will have a delayed explosion, and one of them must be shot with the Hyena V2. When the dolls explode, the explosion must then be shot with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which will turn into the explosion into fiery sparkles in the air. The sparkles will then fly into the air and explode, the Demonic Announcer will then scream and utter in an agonized voice "Aah! What have you done?". Daniel Smith will make a 'witty' remark about this, indicating that the step worked. Gruntijackal will then speak saying "You're nearly there, we just need more power." Step 5 The Quick Revive will then begin to crack, with geysers popping out spewing icy water. Around about 10 will be activated, and Dolls must be chucked into each one individually. A geyser will pop every five minutes, and if one isn't hit with Dolls within a minute, it will retract, before appearing again five minutes later. Once all ten are dolled, the Quick Revive room will flood with water, causing a powerline to crash and the electricity to fill the air. Step 6 Step 6 requires the group to toss a Gersch Device into the MDT, then toss the dolls, shoot it with a Wunderwaffe and shoot it with a Exodus Rifle. The Black Hole will expand, exploding spreading a purple aura across the entire map and putting the sky into night sky, as the area has been brought to the Moon, protected by the black hole. The Demonic Announcer will then speak a dialogue, before Gruntijackal claims that the Announcer no longer has any power, and the Announcer is overtaken. A Zombie will then rise from the ground, and will always drop a Max Ammo. Gruntijackal will then say Max Ammo, his voice getting more 'demonic and deep' as he says it. He then claims that this power is great, despite not being able to produce Power-Ups himself. The Black Hole will then suck in the entire map (cutting the player's screen to white), before returning to Earth as if nothing had happened. The group will then receive all fourteen perks, which can persist through being downed, but not through death. The Demonic Announcer then says that Gruntijackal does not know what power he has just overtaken, and he will regret his actions one day. The first power-up to drop from the Zombies will always be the Wonder Sale power-up, which reduces the price of the Mystery Boxes to 10 points, and spawning the box next to the Lighthouse which gives Wonder Weapons. The Demonic Announcer will then be replaced by Gruntijackal's Demonic Voice, thus becoming the Demonic Announcer. What became of the real Demonic Announcer is unknown, but MacMillan can be heard faintly in pain whenever a Power-Up is obtained. Trivia *After the easter egg, Gruntijackal's voice resembles a mixture of the Demonic Announcer and the Gravemind from the Halo series. *Additionally, 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold can only be played after completing the easter egg, but is not a specific reward for doing the easter egg. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-Canon Category:Concurrent Demise Category:Gruntijackal's Easter Eggs